DECISIONES
by Ieshika
Summary: Una decada después del final de la saga J to X. Una propuesta que cambiará el destino de la familia Namiya.
1. Chapter 1

PHASE 01: ES TU DECISIÓN

Desde aquella última vez, había pasado una década.

Mis tres hijas ya eran todas unas adolescentes, y aún no me explico cómo es que el destino les otorgó las mismas personalidades que tenían cuando poseían los circuitos vírgenes: Cereza aprendió las artes culinarias no sólo de Japanesse sino de las otras regiones del planeta, profesando desde pequeña su gran sueño: volverse una chef profesional. Zarzamora es muy altiva y practica cual arte marcial se encuentra en su camino, dedicando parte de su tiempo al entrenamiento arduo; y Lima… mi Lima, se preocupa tanto por los tres que está al pendiente de nuestra salud, tanto así que dedica horas enteras leyendo los libros de medicina o biotecnología de la biblioteca distrital, siendo la alumna más aventajada en su clase en esa materia.

Pero, ¿saben que noto? Que el amor que me profesan no es el mismo que demostraban cuando eran marionetas; pero es de esperarse, puesto que las había criado como mis hijas y no como un mentor que al largo plaza se casaría con ellas.

Créanme, no ha sido sencillo para mí educarlas y disciplinarlas durante todo ese tiempo. Al ser el único ser humano en Terra 2 con la misión de cuidar a las tres primeras mujeres clonadas de todo el globo terráqueo, era de esperarse que cometiera algunas novatadas; no obstante, Lorelei siempre estuvo allí para indicarme como proceder y reaccionar ante ciertas eventualidades… y ciertos cambios en su metabolismo.

La primera que experimentó aquel cambio fue Lima (dos meses después de haber cumplido sus once años) y con el temor y la vergüenza más grande del mundo, se me acercó y me dijo que estaba sangrando en un lugar donde antes no lo había hecho. Sonrojado y con la cara del color de un tomate, miré hacia ambas direcciones desde donde estaba sentado para ubicar el teléfono de mi hogar, mientras mi pequeña Lima sollozaba esperando mi respuesta sobre cómo proceder.

Aquel ring demoró unos segundos y mi interlocutora me saludó afablemente.

-Lorelei… necesito hablar contigo.

-¡Estas de suerte!- exclamó y deslizó la puerta de mi casa –Estoy entrando precisamente a tu hogar en estos momentos.

Hilvané un par de palabras para explicarle lo que me había dicho Lima, y Lorelei sonrió divertida ante lo que había ocurrido.

-Es normal, Otaru- me tranquilizó la mujer de ojos verdes y se agachó a la altura de Lima –Es su menarquía.

-¿Menarquía?- repetí confundido y se incorporó.

-Si, el cambio anatómico que le indica a la sociedad que una mujer está lista para poder tener hijos.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Mi pequeña Lima ya podía tener hijos?

-Es normal que reacciones así, ya que los hombres de Terra 2 no saben cómo funciona el cuerpo de una mujer.

-Si… nunca lo aprendimos en la escuela.

Lorelei sacó unos pequeños empaques de color blanco y le indicó a mi pequeña que la acompañara al baño para enseñarle que era lo que debía hacer de ahora en adelante. Como era de esperarse, Lima recuperó su jovialidad habitual y salió de la casa para dirigirse hacia el parque y conseguir algo que brindarle a nuestra visitante.

La terrícola me explicó que aquella hemorragia era menstrual y no demoraba más de una semana, y por obvias razones, mi hija experimentaría cambios en su actitud y en su cuerpo de ahora en adelante, y me aclaró que no era infinito: era un ciclo que terminaba entre los 45 – 55 años. Además, me indicó que como era de esperarse, ella y sus hermanas –cuando la tuvieran- empezarían a experimentar aquel amor que una vez me demostraron, y no el amor pueril que había disfrutado todo este tiempo.

Efectivamente, unos años después le toco el turno a Cereza y Zarzamora, pero no me asusté tanto como la primera vez y supe cómo reaccionar. Zarzamora tuvo el cambio más brusco de actitud porque a cada momento pasaba amargada y no quería colaborar con los quehaceres del hogar, mientras que a mi pobre Cereza los malestares en su vientre y en la zona lumbar la debilitaban y la llevaban a cama cada vez que su ciclo iniciaba. ¡Y eso que es el mismo proceso metabólico para todas y como se manifiesta tan diferente en cada una de ellas!

Esa es una de las tantas anécdotas que tuve al criarlas. Pero la que más me afectó, fue aquella en la que escuché una propuesta que cambiaría nuestras vidas para siempre.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yumeji había acompañado a mis hijas a la presentación teatral que realizaba aquel circo que conocíamos desde hace varios años. Yo tuve que quedarme en casa porque Hanagata -por estar pendiente de su sueño de ser artista frustrado- no realizó los arqueos de caja diarios, y eso me tenía de mal humor. Además, las ventas de aquella semana se habían duplicado y era mucho dinero que contar. En ese momento, un sirviente me interrumpió para avisarme que tenía una visita.

Bajé las escaleras y me encontré en la sala con un viejo conocido.

Entre los dos habíamos tomado un par de bebidas alcohólicas y conversado durante varias horas sobre su trabajo como nuevo administrador del circo que había llegado a Japanesse, y me había mencionado que por respeto a los animales, ya no ofrecían espectáculos con ellos sino presentaciones de contorsionistas, ilusionistas y escenas teatrales de gran magnitud. Algo así como el tal mencionado Cirque du Soleil que le agradaba tanto a la "única" mujer de Terra 2.

-No creo que hayas venido solo a conversar sobre el circo, ¿O sí, Ayashi?- le pregunte capciosamente, tratando de averiguar sus intenciones.

Por mucho que nos conociéramos desde hace mucho tiempo, algo en él no me agradaba.

Aquel muchacho, que tenía la misma edad que yo, dejó la taza de sake sobre la mesa y me miró fijamente.

-Otaru, eres afortunado al ser el único hombre en criar a las tres primeras mujeres de Terra 2- me halagó –Y por eso, vengo hasta tu hogar para que me permitas que también sea el primer hombre que disfrute esa misma felicidad.

Agudicé la mirada, intentando entender a lo que se refería.

-Otaru Namiya… vengo ante ti, para pedir la mano de tu hija Zarzamora en matrimonio.

Quedé anonadado ante lo que había escuchado. ¿Si escuché bien? ¿Matrimonio? ¿Zarzamora? Aunque no debí sorprenderme demasiado: Ayashi siempre estuvo enamorado de mi pequeña pelirroja y después de haberse enterado de que había revivido como ser humano, la quiso aún más.

Suspiré profundamente y coordine mis pensamientos.

-Yo puedo darte mi aval, Ayashi; pero quien debe decidir si quiere estar contigo… es Zarzamora.

-Lo sé, pero si tengo tu consentimiento por ser su padre también será algo importante para mí.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Tenía miedo de perder a mi hija? O… a la que podría ser también mi compañera sentimental?

En ese momento, las tres chicas entraron y se percataron de la presencia del hombre de traje y corbata de cabello verde corto con algunos visos azabaches. Zarzamora se alegró al reconocer al administrador del circo y un fuerte abrazo hacía él le iluminó su mirada y su voz.

Ayashi la visitaba todos los años y la invitaba a pasar tiempo con él y con los compañeros del circo que aún laboraban en él; todos quedaban impresionados al igual que yo de que su personalidad conservara las mismas características de cuando era una marioneta, y de la empatía que había logrado con cada uno de ellos, como si el tiempo nunca hubiera avanzado. Como era de esperarse, Zarzamora le tenía un gran cariño a Ayashi, y cuando supo el motivo por el cual en esta ocasión los visitaba, ella quedó igual de sorprendida que yo.

-¿Ca… casarnos?- tartamudeó sonrojada la posible prometida.

Mi Cereza estaba roja al escuchar la propuesta de matrimonio de su hermana, mientras Lima veía aquella escena con la misma ingenuidad que la caracterizaba; yo permanecía en silencio, con los brazos cruzados.

-Otaru…- me susurró Lima –Si Zarzamora se casa… ¿no vivirá con nosotros, verdad?

Yo asentí dándole la respuesta a la pregunta de mi hija, y sentí como su rostro se puso algo triste.

-No me tienes que dar una respuesta ahora, Zarzamora- le tranquilizó Ayashi y se levantó de su asiento, posando una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica –Piénsalo bien y mañana al anochecer me das tu decisión: te esperaré en la entrada del Palacio Imperial de Japanesse

Aquel muchacho se despidió de nosotros, dejándonos un presente a cada uno, y el ambiente se puso algo tenso, porque todos veíamos la sorpresa de Zarzamora ante semejante proposición. Intuyendo lo que yo quería hacer, Cereza se levantó del puesto y le pidió a Lima que la acompañara a la cocina a preparar la cena de esa noche, dejándonos solos.

De repente, la pelirroja de ojos rojos interrumpió el silencio.

-Papá… ¿Qué crees que debo hacer?- me preguntó con un tono infantil.

Yo sonreí, y me senté a su lado, atrayéndola hacia mí en un abrazo.

-Tú lo quieres, ¿verdad?

-Si.

-¿Y quisieras vivir con él?

Zarzamora dudó.

-¿El me cuidaría igual que tú?

-Posiblemente… y hasta mejor- lo halagué, al notar sus buenas intenciones.

-¿Y tú quieres, papá?

En ese momento la abracé más fuerte, y le di un beso en la frente.

-No quisiera, Zarzamora; pero tu felicidad está primero. Y sé que Ayashi te querrá y te cuidará igual que yo, hija. Además…

-¿Además?- me miró fijamente.

-No debo ser egoísta: acepté ser tu padre… y así lo será.

Zarzamora me sonrió y se refugió en mi abrazo, cuando noté que Cereza y Lima nos veían en la distancia, con la mirada de aprobación de una decisión que era la más conveniente para su felicidad.

Pero… ¿Esto tenía que pasar? Lorelei nunca me mencionó nada al respecto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(15/03/2012): Notas de autora: Hola nuevamente! Hoy traigo ese corto fic sobre Saber Marionette, después de ver nuevamente y recordar el final de la saga J to X. ¿Se imaginan a Otaru sobrellevando la sensibilidad y los cambios de humor que experimentamos cuando nos llega "ya saben quien"? Por otro lado, ¿Qué podrá más en Otaru: su razón como padre, o su corazón como "conyugue" de las chicas? Es un gran dilema moral. De pronto no lo reflejé como pensaba, pero espero que en el siguiente y último episodio lo describa mejor. Nos vemos hasta entonces.


	2. Chapter 2

PHASE 02: ES NUESTRA DECISION

Zarzamora estaba pensativa.

Cereza miraba el catálogo de la marioneta que en Japanesse se encargaba de eventos y ceremonias en la que se veían lugares y decoración de la recepción del lugar en mesas, sillas, bufete, y todo ese tipo de cosas, y mi hija de cabello violeta parecía la mujer que se iba a casar, porque estaba emocionada y muy alegre con todo lo que veía, mientras Lima veía el catálogo de vestidos elegantes que un famoso diseñador de modas de Gartland había enviado, para concederle el honor a él de la toma de medidas y la confección del primer vestido de novia de toda Terra 2.

Y Zarzamora… esta absorta en un pensamiento que desconocía. ¿Sería que estaba algo inquieta con la idea de dejarnos para construir su felicidad y formar una familia?

Sus dos hermanas la llamaron para que viera aquellos libros de gran volumen con el fin de dibujarle aquella sonrisa que la caracterizaba, y mientras veía a mi hija emocionarse por los preparativos de aquella boda, recordé el viaje que tuvo Lorelei a New Texas muy a pesar de mi insistencia de que no viajara en el estado en el que se encontraba.

No es que se encontrara enferma ni mucho menos, pero una vida dentro de ella se estaba desarrollando y como es de esperarse para mí –que desconozco el metabolismo femenino en proceso de gestación- no me parecía que ella viajara a ese continente tan lejano faltando ocho semanas para el proceso de parto.

Y me preocupaba porque la criatura en su vientre, era mi primogénita. ¡Si! ¡Así como lo oyen! Esa bebe que Lorelei llevaba en sus entrañas es mi hija: biológicamente sería padre de una hermosa niña, y por cosas de la genética y el destino de esta civilización, ese bebe sería el primer ser humano nacido bajo el proceso normal de embarazo y alumbramiento en Terra 2, alejado de los procesos de fertilización in vitro y la clonación, y coincidencialmente era mujer.

Y respetando la creencia religiosa de Lorelei, mi pequeña se llamará **Eva**… el nombre que Caín –el primer hombre creado por Dios- le dio a la primera mujer. Y nosotros le daremos ese nombre también, a la primera mujer nacida en Terra 2.

¿Cómo sucedieron las cosas? Lorelei y yo nos acercamos tanto durante el proceso de crianza de las tres chicas, que algo entre los dos nos hizo querernos más de lo que una amistad permite, pero debíamos mantener aquel amor en la absoluta reserva para evitar malinterpretaciones políticas entre las naciones, al ser ella ahora la representante del fallecido Ieyasu Tokugawa como Presidenta de Japanesse. Cuando se supo la noticia de que estaba en embarazo, la comunidad internacional aceptó su condición desde la perspectiva científica con miras al avance de la sociedad, sin cuestionar las causas de aquella decisión en su vida, aspecto positivo para la nación… y especialmente para mí, ya que me quitaba un peso de encima aunque la gente no lo supiera.

Las chicas saben de la existencia de Eva y aunque estaban en esos momentos pendientes de la boda –ya que la familia de la novia es la que corre por los gastos de la fiesta, aunque Ayashi nos ha colaborado- no paran de pensar en su hermanita menor y como será físicamente.

-Ojalá nazca con los ojos de color verde como Lorelei- mencionó Cereza una vez con sus manos sobre sus mejillas y con un leve rubor.

-¿Estás insinuando que el color de ojos de papá no es lindo?- le malinterpretó Zarzamora y la aludida negó instantáneamente con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No es eso! Es solo que los ojos de Lorelei siempre me han parecido lindos y sería bonito que la bebe también los tuviera.

-Pero eso depende del genotipo dominante- intervino Lima recordando las lecciones de genética –Y por lo general, ese tipo de características como el color de ojos tiende a ojos oscuros, pero como los dos tienen ojos claros hay que determinar desde los padres el color de ojos basándonos en las leyes de Mendel.

Estaba sorprendido. Lima ha aprendido bastante. Y me sentía orgulloso de ella.

Esa conversación a la final solo genero más confusión y miles suposiciones, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que mis hijas estaban felices con la futura llegada de un nuevo miembro en la familia.

Por otro lado, los novios determinaron la fecha de boda para dentro de dos meses, una semana antes de la posible fecha de parto de Lorelei para que ella estuviera presente.

Y se llegó aquel día… el día de la unión Shirase/Namiya.

Zarzamora lucía más bella que nunca en aquel vestido blanco escotado con un maquillaje sencillo y sobre su cabello, que esta vez estaba recogido prolijamente en un moño elaborado y no en la cola de caballo que siempre lucía, caía la tela traslucida del velo.

Como era de esperarse, sus hermanas eran las damas de honor de la ceremonia y a la vez las anfitrionas de aquel evento. Su cuñado quedó sorprendido de la forma como había quedado todo, que las halagó regalándoles un pendiente de finísimo valor como muestra de su agradecimiento por el gran apoyo en toda esta celebración.

Y la ceremonia corrió sin contratiempos… o eso era lo que nosotros pensábamos hasta que Lorelei se desmayó en plena ceremonia, no sin antes avisarme que estaba sintiendo un dolor muy agudo bajo su vientre. ¿Sería posible? ¿Eran contracciones lo que estaba sintiendo?

La levanté en brazos y le dije a los asistentes que continuaran la ceremonia sin nosotros, ya que posiblemente se había adelantado el parto de la bebe. Las chicas quedaron preocupadas y tuve que tranquilizarlas diciendo que todo estaría bien, y que disfrutaran de la velada de recepción, ya que esa noche sería de doble celebración para todos.

Y efectivamente así sucedió. Lorelei tuvo una hermosa niña de 3,8 kilogramos y 55 centímetros de altura, y aunque el parto fue algo complicado porque el cordón umbilical estaba enrollado sobre el cuello de la bebe, no hubo inconvenientes para su salud y para el bienestar de la madre de mi pequeña. Le avisé a las chicas vía celular lo sana que había nacido su hermanita y a Cereza se le ocurrió la idea de aprovechar que estaba hablando por celular para hacer el brindis inicial por el matrimonio de Zarzamora. Y aunque era algo inusual hacerlo de esa manera, felicite a mi hija y a mi yerno, deseándoles lo mejor en su vida de casados.

Me despedí de ellas diciendo que llegaría más tarde, mientras Baikou y Tamasaburou estaban al pendiente de la salud de la presidenta de Japanesse, recomendándome que regresara al matrimonio de mi hija a manera de relevo por esa noche.

-Nosotras la cuidaremos. Usted vaya a acompañar a Zarzamora en este día tan especial para ella- me dijo una de las marionetas en su kimono característico.

Mirando a Lorelei a través de la ventanilla, ella me sonrió como dándome a entender que no me preocupara y que regresara a la fiesta para acompañar a Zarzamora, puesto que esta noche y mañana por la mañana sería la última vez que la vería por un largo tiempo, ya que se radicarían en la capital de Romana, sede del circo de Ayashi.

-La dejo en buenas manos.

Y me despedí de las marionetas para intentar llegar, por lo menos, al baile con la novia.

A pesar del buen ánimo, Cereza la sentí algo triste, ya que Railgun –su mejor amigo- no había podido asistir al matrimonio por motivos laborales, y así se lo informó telefónicamente, excusándose por ello. Al llegar al evento, un hombre me interrumpió en la puerta y me pidió que le entregara un gajo de frutas rojas a mi hija de cabello violeta, con el fin de sorprenderla y al reconocer de quién se trataba, sonreí dichoso y accedí a su petición adentrándome a aquel recinto.

Ingresando al gran salón, ubiqué a Cereza y posé una mano sobre su hombro y ella me miró sorprendida.

-¡Papá!- exclamó asombrada –Pensé que no vendrías.

-Las marionetas del palacio me relevaron por esta noche- le expliqué –Por cierto hija, un chico en la puerta me pidió que te entregara esto- le dije y puse el ramito de las frutas del nombre de mi hija sobre su palma.

Y como era de esperarse, la chica sollozó reconociendo aquel gesto y salió del lugar para encontrarse con quien le había mentido por no poder asistir, cuando realmente pudo llegar aunque un poco tarde.

Mis hijas estaban creciendo… y no podía evitar la idea de que otros hombres, al igual que yo, tenían el derecho de ser felices con su presencia como lo había experimentado yo durante estos largos años, mientras su amor fuese correspondido.

Lima se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me abrazó por la espalda.

-¡Papá! ¡Qué bueno que hayas regresado!- exclamó alegremente y voltee a verla -¿Lorelei y Eva se encuentran bien?

-Si hija, están bien.

-¿A dónde se fue Cereza?

-A conversar con un amigo que a fin de cuentas pudo venir.

-Que bueno por ella- murmuró Lima y se aferró a mí con aquella fuerza de marioneta que "desconocía" –Yo estaré siempre contigo, papá… porque nunca me separaré de ti- me dijo en un tono afable, dándome ánimos porque sus hermanas habían encontrado su felicidad en otros caminos –Cereza y Zarzamora nunca dejaran de quererte, pero yo te querré mucho más.

-Gracias, hija.

Y besé su frente, cuando observamos en la distancia a Zarzamora que se incorporaba en el juego de la liga para rifarla entre los asistentes solteros.

No le podía pedir más nada a la vida: me dio la oportunidad de disfrutar de su cariño y de su amor, pero como bien es sabido, los hijos son prestados y cada uno de ellos hará su vida y construirá su felicidad. Pero una hija se me iba, y otra llegaba a mi vida, y en esta ocasión, eran mis genes los que corrían a través de su pequeño ser y era su mirada la que inundaría mi razón de ser y mi sentido de vivir.

Y sí… ¡sacó mis ojos color miel!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(16/04/2012): Notas de autora: Final de esta corta historia de Saber Marionette. Cada una de estas chicas tiene su manera de amar y cada una construirá su felicidad. ¿Lorelei embarazada de Otaru? Fue una idea que se me ocurrió a raíz de que ella le tiene mucho aprecio y pues es cierto sentido puede pasar: ella será –aunque no se vea en ningún episodio- la que ayude a la crianza de las chicas y la cercanía es posible que los una en un sentimiento más profundo. Me encantó que la bebe lleve el nombre de la primera mujer creada por Dios; tenía pensado colocarle el nombre de una fruta, pero desistí de la idea al recordar el nombre de Eva. ¿Queda mejor, no?

Mil gracias nuevamente por seguir esta nueva historia. =)


End file.
